


wherever is your heart i call home

by serenitysea



Series: carry your world { emmy 'verse } [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitysea/pseuds/serenitysea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye falls back against the rough, paper thin excuses for pillows with a loud sigh. She opens her mouth and tries to form words but she’s really at a loss.</p><p>Ward is not making any attempts to hide the smirk on his face. “Finally wore you out after that last one. I never thought I’d live to see the day when you were —”</p>
            </blockquote>





	wherever is your heart i call home

**Author's Note:**

> \+ originally written for the skyeward + " _things you said to me when we were the happiest we ever were_ " prompt
> 
> \+ AHAHAHAAHAHAH AND YOU ALL THOUGHT IT COULDN'T BE DONE.

Skye falls back against the rough, paper thin excuses for pillows with a loud sigh. She opens her mouth and tries to form words but she’s really at a loss. 

Ward is not making any attempts to hide the smirk on his face. “Finally wore you out after that last one. I never thought I’d live to see the day when you were —”

She lunges for him but miscalculates the force needed to dislodge him from the bed and overbalances, careening off the side of the bed and heading for the floor. 

Ward rolls his eyes and nonchalantly grabs her naked waist, hauling her back on top of him. She’s trying very hard to remain irritated — but this new arrangement presents a very _different_ set of circumstances. 

“Seriously, _again_?” Her jaw is practically dropped open. 

“It’s been almost seven years, Skye. A man has _needs_.” 

She can’t help the snort of laughter. “ _Apparently_.” 

Laughter crinkles at the corners of his eyes as he stares up at her. It seems almost redundant to say it at this point — she could likely feel everything he was feeling, given her abilities but — “I love you.” He lifts a hand, brushes the hair out of her face. 

She stills momentarily before sliding down and kissing him. When she pulls away, there is that unique sparkle in her eyes that has been missing for such a long time he’d almost forgotten what it looked like. (He’s so relieved to know that she’s still got it. He’d been so afraid that girl was lost to him forever.)

Skye doesn’t say anything as she abruptly leaps from the bed — and this time, he is not quick enough to reach for her (she’s gotten _much_ better at not telegraphing her movements over the years) — and begins digging through the battered pack she’d carried through the extraction and day’s events. She’d been almost _manic_ about not letting it out of her sight and the team didn’t give her any resistance when she insisted on keeping it with her once they’d checked into the hospital. 

Ward is kind of surprised that she’s taking the time to rifle through the pockets now — surely this could wait? — but then abandons that train of thought completely when she’s turned back to him with an _incandescent_ smile on her face and something fisted in her hand. 

Skye walks back over with a swagger so exaggerated it should be illegal and drops on top of him, still grinning. He hasn’t seen her this happy in _years_. 

“What?” He can’t help but chuckle. He rests a hand on her waist, softly caressing her hip with his thumb. The pulse in her throat is jackhammering suddenly and he feels the tension in the air begin to shift. 

“Close your eyes.” Skye raises her chin belligerently when he opens his mouth to protest. 

“You know if you wanted to try something else all you had to do was ask —” 

“— Ooops.” She drives her elbow into his stomach under the guise of snuggling close beside him.  

Ward obediently keeps his eyes closed as she gets situated beside him, letting her tangle their fingers together. 

— And then he goes very, _very_ still as he becomes aware of the cool metal weight on the ring finger of his left hand. 

“Skye —” He opens his eyes.

The humor is gone from her expression and she’s looking at him very seriously. The events of the past day begin to pile up and suddenly he’s the one struggling to keep up. 

“It’s been almost seven years, Ward. I’ve had it since —” Her voice breaks off and she averts her eyes. 

_The last time they were together._

“Hey.” He reaches for her, tipping her chin to meet his gaze dead on. “ _Skye_.”

“I love you.” She calmly states, almost daring him to challenge her. ( _So_ much remains the same.) “I’m not taking that back, either.”  

“Hell of a proposal,” he finally manages, unable to keep from glancing back the matte wedding band or the bewildered grin off his face.

“Like you could do any better,” She scoffs, rolling her eyes. 

“Well, I might have gone for flowers, a little romance,” Ward sighs dramatically and effortlessly maneuvers away from her wildly kicking legs until he can pin her to the bed underneath him. “But…” 

He laces their fingers together and pins their joined hands above her head, nuzzling at the ticklish spot — she _yelps_ , bucking wildly — behind her neck. “This works, too.” 

They kiss and there’s a dreamlike quality to it all, like everything’s gone soft around the edges in the way only Skye and her abilities can make it feel. Ward doesn’t have to ask her how happy she is because he can _feel_ it, because he knows that it’s shining just as brightly in his eyes and thundering in his heart and thrumming in his veins. 

Because finally, after everything, they’re home. 

“Yes,” he says, kissing her again. 

“Took you long enough,” Skye mutters, wrapping a leg around his hip and urging him to move. “Now c’mon I gotta seal this deal before you change your mind.”

“Some things get better with time.” Ward loftily informs her.

“ _Oh my GOD_ , you _cheese_ ball,” she crows, flipping their positions with an unexpected burst of movement, utterly delighted to have caught him totally off guard. 

“You’re going to _deeply_ regret that comment,” he tells her solemnly before launching his attack. 

*

It is only because the on call staff outside the door were under strict instructions not to enter the room (no matter _what_ they heard) that they give the loud peals of laughter little more than a passing glance.

**Author's Note:**

> \+ and that, my friends, is how lara is conceived. more on that headcanon [here](http://b-isforbombshell.tumblr.com/post/110954189645/there-is-a-picture-over-the-fireplace-in-the).
> 
> \+ [tumblr](http://b-isforbombshell.tumblr.com).
> 
> \+ title from brandi carlile's _wherever is your heart_.


End file.
